marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rita Wayword (Earth-616)
universe number? ok, so i've been rereading the longshot miniseries, also reading the entries here as a side, and several things kept bugging me: 1) in the entries, the original, unchanged Ricochet Rita was constantly given as Agent (Mojoworld), which just has to be plain wrong. I changed most of those entries to link to Rita Wayword (Earth-616) - after all, if Rita IS spiral, then that's who she is, right? The Agent (at least the first) was simply an alias/alter ego created by Mojo, but not an independent person, and certainly not closer to the original Ricochet Rita than Spiral herself. and in any case, she wouldn't be from mojoverse as the entry claims, but instead from the 616-universe, where we saw her first in the longshot miniseries. which brings me to my 2nd point: if ricochet rita/the agent is actually the rita from earth-616, which ?"*!-number universe is ricochet rita/Spiral originally from? Both uncannyxmen.net and marvel.com claim that Spiral is Ricochet Rita from an "alternate" timeline, which would mean, of course, a different universe number, since we would be dealing with a timeline that did not come to pass in the 616-universe (like Rachel Summer's 811-timeline) OR is Rita caught in a true timeloop, meaning that in the 616-universe she always has and always will be kidnapped by Spiral who always has and always will turn her into Spiral, in which case the information on marvel.com would be wrong? (confusing stuff, i realise, but the question is valid, right? any help on this?)--Edkaufman 19:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :I believe its a true time loop, which means Spiral/Rita is an Earth-616 character. Which means its right the way it we have it right now. I think. Maybe. I hope. What is it with the Mojoverse anyway? Ben Russel and Shatterstar --Rita and Spiral. Its Exedrin time.--Max 20:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I don't actually know which is right, but I'm inclined to believe the infinite loop scenario. I'm looking around for a better answer, but not finding one. . . ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:52, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::You just made me think of the "loop" that Longshot was in on Mojoworld. If you haven't yet, check out as well as the rest of the Shattershot event. Might shed more light on the situation of the "loop". As far as which is which. I always assumed that Spiral WAS Ricochet Rita of Earth-616...therefore making her also from 616. I think Marvel.com actually has it wrong on this one. However, there is one moment in that made me wonder. Longshot is fighting Spiral and she is upset at him. He asks her what was so wrong on that other world that made her so mad...as if they were lovers and had a fight. She yells no and tries to slice him with her swords. Made me think that MAYBE she was from a different time altogether, but with reality jumps and non-continuity these days, who knows. Ya'lls guess is as good as mine. Also - if you haven't checked out the Longshot series, read it. Art Adams has some EXCELLENT art in there. --M1shawhan 03:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually - I take it back - read . It explains where she comes from...actually in pretty fine detail (as vague as most Marvel revelations go). Long story short; Mojo kidnaps Rita (seen in Longshot series) and is transformed by Arize in the future into Spiral. She is then "condemned" by Mojo to time-dance back to the past (Longshot series timeframe) and allow Rita to saved by Longshot only to come back with him to Mojoworld where his battle fails. This creates a loop and is why Longshot is the "Fallen Messiah". The Shattershot series actually is the breaking of that cycle. I was actually surprised when I just browsed that comic again after my last comment. When I first read it as a kid, it didn't really make sense at the time. It explains it all pretty well. Overall, I re-vote to name her ONLY Earth-616. --M1shawhan 03:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : glad to see that i wasn't the only one confused by this stuff. since people seem to agree that the labeling as it is now would be correct, I also fixed the redirect for ricochet rita, which used to lead to Agent (Mojoworld). thanks, guys!--Edkaufman 15:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Spiral & Jubilee I know paradox's are confusing so I apologies for any confusion. I was wondering what is the differences between Spiral and Jubilee they are both Earth-616 character sent to the Mojoverse altered and then sent back in time to meet their past self. Meaning we have Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) and Jubilation Lee (Earth-92352). So why does Rita Wayword (Earth-616) not have a Rita Wayword (Mojoverse) counterpart? Booster Beetle (talk)